Diaries of the Nameless God Yato
by kouraisouma
Summary: Yato has secretly been keeping a Diary. What does it say? The story of Noragami from his point of view!


Diaries of the Nameless God Yato  
Entry One  
[ These are what I assume Yato's diary entries would look like. They will be short, sweet, and to the point. Just a fun idea I had while trying to come up with more song-fics! Hope you enjoy, read, and review! Which, btw, I will be posting more on the song-fics soon but they will be more situational rather than by song titles from here on out, due to the fact that I've lost my song-fic drive at the loooong term moment. My apologies! Please don't abandon me! I wub jooooo's! –DA ]

My name has flitted through many legends; every one worse than the last. Until now, that is. As of the last three hundred years or so I've kept quite a clean record, and honestly; I was quite proud of that. That is, of course, if you minus the fact that it's a pain in the ass to stay in existence like this. I've done everything from dog walking to detail cleaning in folk's bathrooms. It's tough to make a living like this, especially since I only charge five yen, currently. But it's kept me busy up until now, and it's better than killing… sometimes! It has been putting a damper on my Regalia though. As a matter of fact, she just quit on me! That bitch! She acted like I haven't been trying, but look at me over here struggling! I will be at the top one day, the best of the best; just you watch!

I saw an ad for a missing cat just recently too! Mi'Lord… who the hell names their cat Mi'Lord? Oh well, his name isn't my problem, the fact that some little boy is missing his cat; is! So I've just been strolling around town, hunting for this fuzzy little ass when out of nowhere, I spot him in the middle of the road! I called out to him but he just ran, that little bastard! So what do I do? I jump into the road to head after the furry brat, only to feel a high velocity impact coming from behind me as I'm launched to the other side and some girl is sitting next to me; panting and yelling about being an idiot for running in front of a bus. That's when I realized… "I think you should look over there…" I said to her hesitantly as I pointed toward the spot in the road that we'd just been in. Also, mind you, she had the most beautiful amethyst eyes I'd ever seen, but that's a side note! As soon as she realized her body was lying in the road, she freaked! I decided to take that as my chance to flee and after I did, I refused to look back.

It wasn't until later that night that I started feeling a bit bad about hauling off on her like I had, so I decided to go visit her in the hospital. As you know, I'm a genius; so I hid out under her sheet before I spoke (in the most cryptic tone I could manage too!) "So, you can hear voices of the far shore too…" I watched her face as it drained of color and then she made a strange noise as she hopped from the bed. And when I say hop, I mean she actually freaking HOPPED, like a rabbit. It was adorable and quite creepy all at the same time. I just grinned and began casually speaking to her. I told her who I was, and was completely dejected when she reminded me that no one knows the name "Yato" by saying, "I've never heard of that God, ever!" Damn, that one really stung! What a creep! I quickly regained my composure and explained that I'm still a lesser God, but soon I'd be the best of the best; at the very top of the food chain! She snorted, she actually freaking snorted at me! I wasn't going to let that get me down though! Instead, I nabbed one of the fruits that had been brought for her (much to her distaste, along with a few strings of complaints.) I had finished what I had come to do, so I said my farewells and jumped from the window, leaving her alone in her room again. Poor kid.

The next few days went by uneventful as I took a few cleaning jobs (seeing as anything else would have been hard without a regalia…) but that evening, I never would have guessed what was coming, and boy did it change my perspective on things (slowly but surely, anyway!)


End file.
